


The Crown of a Free Man

by Raikcaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Freedom Fighter! Zuko, Freedom Fighters, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is firelord and doesn't want to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: Freedom Fighter Zuko AU. Prince Zuko is pronounced dead in a shipwreck and Lee washes up on the shore. A few weeks after the war ended, General Iroh and the Avatar come to find Zuko, now Lee and make him the new Firelord, the only problem is that Zuko hates the Fire Nation. Now Zuko must rule and find a way to convince the freedom fighters to not hate him forever.
Relationships: Freedom Fighters & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Longshot & Smellerbee & Zuko, Jet & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Empty Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! New fic time, please enjoy. Not quite sure where this will go but I want to have fun with it!

_Four years ago, the Fire Nation had a prince, three years ago, the prince had died._

_A ship was sailing across the sea, towards a colony. This ship held precious cargo, Prince Zuko the heir of the Fire Nation._

_In the middle of the waters, the ship was attacked by pirates and it sank. Everyone died, except he remembered it differently, there were no pirates. Just a bomb set off by the captain on orders by the Firelord._

_See, Firelord Ozai never really needed his son. He had a much better prized child, Princess Azula whose flame was strong and powerful. Zuko was a mere candle in her shadow._

_Ozai couldn’t let himself bloody his own hands with the royal blood, so he let pirates do it._

_If his father really wanted him dead, then so be it. Zuko was dead._

_While everyone on board still died. Lee was born from the fire like a phoenix._

_Saved by pity, he awoke on a beach with burn scars all over his broken body. When villagers found him, they told him he was lucky, he told them his name was Lee._

_None of the villagers thought he would live, but he did. And once he was healed, he thanked them and left._

_Lucky to survive, lucky to be born._

_Lee had wandered the world ever since looking for a purpose, for a destiny._

\----

“The defeat of Firelord Ozai and his daughter, Princess Azula has brought chaos to the Fire Nation. I fear our troubles will not end until we find a leader for the people.” The Earth King Kuei addressed the room of leaders and heroes.

The great General Iroh, Dragon of the West, sat in a room in Ba Sing Se gathered around a large table, drinking tea. There was himself, The four children who accompanied the Avatar, King Kuei and his generals. Even Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and King Bumi sat along. 

The tea was great. 

Iroh had helped these kids defeat his brother just a few weeks ago. They had a period of relaxation, but now it was the time to install the peace they had fought for. 

Many had thought that defeating Ozai would end the war. It did help, but there was still a long road to a peaceful world. 

“General Iroh,” Oh he knew this proposal was coming and he dreaded it, “Will you become the next Firelord?” King Kuei graciously asked. 

“I apologize,” And so Iroh would graciously decline, “But I will not. The people will not accept me, they need someone young. To be completely honest, I left those days behind… I’d rather live the rest of my days in the Jasmine Dragon!” 

Iroh knew exactly who the Fire Nation needed. 

“But Iroh, we can’t just have anyone-” 

“I agree,” Avatar Aang interrupted the Earth King with a solemn voice, “We need someone certain, humble yet just… Are there any cousins or someone related to the royal family?”

“Aang!” The young Water Tribe Warrior shouted, “Are you thinking we crown Azula?!” 

“Sokka calm down,” His sister spoke quickly and loudly, “We aren’t crowning Azula, right Aang?” 

“Right.” The young Avatar looked at Iroh, “Is there anyone that we could trust, but also with a birthright, someone the people could rally behind?” 

“Well,” Iroh stroked his beard, “There is someone… but he hasn’t been seen for three years.” 

“Who?”

Memories of a small, kind child flooded Iroh’s mind. A kind ruler. 

“Prince Zuko.” 

\----

“Lee!” The sound of laughter followed the calls of his name, “Lee!!” 

It awoke him from his nap. Longshot stood above him, the boy wore a smile, which was unusual and he was pointing at Smellerbee. 

“What is it?” he grumbled. Smellerbee sat next to him with a parchment in hand. 

“News from the war front!” Good news from the sound of Smellerbee’s voice as she began to read, “Firelord Ozai and Princess Azula have been defeated by the Avatar! The war is over!” 

The war… was over? Was this real? What did this mean?

Had his father died… was Azula killed… Az? What was Zuko feeling? Remorse or guilt. He should be happy shouldn’t he? 

They were the ones that cast him out, fate had granted his vengeance… yet Zuko was sad? Was it okay to be sad when many lives will be spared? People will live in peace?

“Lee?” 

His father let Zuko die, but… was he still a father? Az… 

Oh. His mother would be ashamed if he let Az die… but Azula… did she die alone? Who killed her… who did she let defeat her?! 

Was Zuko allowed to grieve? How should he feel…? 

“LEE!” that was Smellerbee. Longshot was next to him.

Zuko was dead. He was Lee now. He was in the Earth kingdom, a freedom fighter… helping those who were hurt by the war… That was his duty, that was his destiny. 

He was Lee. 

“I-I just wish Jet were here to see it…” Thoughts of Jet grounded Zu- Lee back to the present world.

“Yeah…” Smellerbee said with a frown, “I miss him…” 

“Me too.” Lee put his hand on Smellerbee’s shoulder. Longshot followed his lead and hugged the two others. 

Longshot turned his head to the sky and smiled. Lee knew what that meant. There was still hope.

“Yeah!” Smellerbee said jumping to her feet, “You’re right Longshot! We’ll find him and we’ll be a family again, right Lee?” 

“Of course,” Lee smiled pushing feelings of guilt down. 

Lee wasn’t there when Jet needed him. After the freedom fighters met the Avatar, Lee ran away like the coward he was. He remembered it clearly… 

_Lee watched from the trees as three kids stumbled into the Fire Nation camp. Perfect Bait. Jet told them to jump and they did. Just like they had planned._

_Lee attacked two guards with his dual dao, Longshot took out the third that was about to attack him from behind. Soon the camp was gone. They had won another battle! A victory for the Freedom Fighters!_

_Now to deal with the three strangers. Two dressed in Water Tribe clothes, and the other in old unrecognizable regalia._

_Jet had introduced the freedom fighters and the strangers introduced themselves as the Avatar and his companions._

_The Avatar. The last Air Nomad. A child, who should have died..._

_That's when Lee’s internal thoughts spiraled down. The Avatar… was a child… and also the key to returning home…_

_Longshot slapped his back and Lee returned to reality. He stood in the middle of the Fire Nation camp once again._

_They showed the Avatar their base. Their way of life. They fed the Avatar. Lee tried not to think about the rest of the dinner as he listened to their stories. He listened to Jet fawning over the Water Tribe girl._

_The whole time Lee made sure he wasn’t noticeable and it worked. The Avatar and his companions were focused on Jet. The other freedom fighters were focused on the Avatar and a new hope._

_He was sure that Longshot noticed how quiet and jittery Lee had been the whole time. He was sure that Smellerbee thought he was acting odd._

_Later that night. Lee wouldn’t sleep. No, he couldn’t…_

_His mind wandered. He thought about the Avatar being the hope for winning the war. Defeating his family._

_He didn’t want to think like Zuko, but he did. Thoughts of him capturing the Avatar and presenting him to his father entered his mind. His long lost honor. He could be a prince again, he could be honorable again._

_No. He couldn’t. Would his father dare take him back? Would his family believe that the dead prince had been alive the whole time?_

_But if he did. He could go home… He could be the proud and brave Prince Zuko, not just some mere peasant named Lee._

_No... He was Lee. He had a home. He had a family._

_But his father could look at him and be proud… that was something Zuko always wanted as a child. He could become a hero to his people… his father…_

_But his people were the ones that burned him alive._

_Zuko thought about it. Zuko nearly acted too. Zuko nearly snuck into the Avatar’s room, nearly. The wails of temptation were strong._

_Zuko couldn’t. Yet Zuko couldn’t be around here with the Avatar taunting his fate either, a constant reminder of his past. It was a hasty decision and Zuko had regretted it._

_So Zuko left in the middle of the night after writing a single word on a piece of parchment._

_Sorry._

That night was the last time he saw Jet. He should have written more, he should have stayed.

Smellerbee and Longshot and tracked him down, they told him about Ba Sing Se and what had happened. Jet had been taken and left for dead. He told them he was sorry for running and he would keep them safe. 

He neglected to mention why he ran. Yet they forgave him. They wanted to be around him.

Now he faced the guilt of leaving his family behind again. The guilt of leaving Jet. The guilt of not being able to comfort his dying friend. The guilt of not being able to say goodbye. Maybe if Lee were there, he could have saved Jet. 

Jet would be here. Jet could hear the cries of happiness, the celebration that the war had finally ended, but he wasn’t. 

Now together, the freedom fighters wouldn’t need to fight anymore. That was what Jet wanted, wasn’t it? 

In a sense he was free. Lee wouldn’t need to fight anymore.


	2. Broken Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have a vague plot but that can always change. Also This probably won't be too long maybe about 5 chapters or a little bit more. Please enjoy reading!

_The boy who named himself Lee had been alive for a few months. Surviving on little to nothing, armed with a small dagger that his uncle had given him a long time ago. He was alone._

_Back in the palace, a dead boy named Zuko, would have had everything given to him. Well everything except the love of his father…_

_It was much harder to survive in this new world. However, Lee was good at it. He was small and sneaky. He had stooped to pick pocketing and petty thievery. He stuck to decent morals, don’t steal from those who have less and only to survive._

_If he wanted to survive, he had to focus on necessities, nothing of fortune. Wealth had no place for a weary child._

_As Lee learned to steal and survive, he also learned how the earth had been scarred, just as he had._

_The Fire Nation had burned farmland and forest. It made him angry._

_The Fire Nation had also burned people. Lee heard stories of lost lives. These stories would haunt him like ghosts._

_Lee learned his own truth about the world. About the dead nomad nation. The war wasn’t glorious, it was devastating._

_Lee had learned to hate the Fire Nation, Zuko had learned to hate himself. His inner fire dimmed to a bare smoke._

_He vowed to never firebend, as much as he yearned for the freedom bending gave him. Fire has brought pain to too many lives, he would never use it. No longer he would be a weapon._

_Zuko went three years without bending. Eventually he didn’t wake to the rising sun anymore._

\----

“Who is Prince Zuko?” Katara asked the old man. 

“Azula wasn’t an only child,” Iroh said as he sipped tea from a clay cup, “Azula had an older brother, Zuko.”

“Had?” Toph asked in the direction of his voice. The girl had been listening to the small tremble of sadness in his voice. 

“Yes,” Iroh looked at his tea and saw himself, “Prince Zuko was sent away on a ship. The ship was attacked by pirates. He never made it to his destination…” 

“How do we give a dead man a throne?” King Kuei asked scratching his bear’s soft stomach.

“No one found his body.” Iroh spoke with a dark tone, it was like a ghost story, a sad one, “Just a ship wreckage.”

“Then there's still hope.” Aang spoke with a glimmer in his eyes. 

“Even if he lived,” Sokka sighed, rubbing his temple, “How do we know he isn’t Azula two? How do we know we can trust him?” 

“Good question,” Iroh said, “Growing up, Zuko, had a kind spirit. He was never as harsh as Azula. While he did admire his father and yearn for his father’s love, he was also a shining resemblance of his mother’s compassion. If the boy is alive, he might be more like his mother.” 

Key word. Might.

“Ok.” Toph slammed her hands on the table, “Where should we start looking?” 

“I’ll have the White Lotus send alerts to everywhere possible,” Iroh held a small smile, “I also know a friend we can ask.” 

\---- 

_Zuko was wearing the name Lee for a while, long enough to get used to it, when Jet had found him._

_They had run into each other as they were about to steal food from a wealthy farmer. They both had the same idea, and agreed to help each other out. The food from that night was delicious._

_When Lee was about to turn his back away and walk a different path, Jet invited him to eat. Jet had invited him to have a meal with his family. Lee couldn’t say no. They brought the much needed food to a group of kids._

_Lee wasn’t expecting this._

_They were all children._

_Jet explained who they were, the freedom fighters. They fight for all children scorned by war. Did that count Zuko? He had been scorned and scarred._

_Jet told them all their stories, about the lost villages and families, and that they were fighting for change and vengeance. Having enough hope to fight against all odds. The concept of becoming a hero. To be in a world free of corruption where innocent lives aren’t taken at the whim of a conqueror._

_Jet asked if he would join and Lee said yes in a heartbeat._

\----

June was not who Katara was expecting when Iroh said his friend was happy to help. 

June had helped Princess Azula track them a long while ago. Katara thought June would have been imprisoned, but there she was standing with her odd creature. Scary creature. On the other hand Toph fell in love with Nyla the shirshu.

“Do we even have anything that smells like him?” Sokka, always the pessimist. 

“Yes,” Iroh pulled a dark red ribbon wrapped in cloth from his parchment, “He hasn’t touched this in 3 years, that’s the only problem.” and that he might be dead... 

“What is it?” Toph asked Iroh. 

“A ribbon,” Iroh smiled gently, Katara wondered how much Iroh missed his nephew, “Prince Zuko used to tie his phoenix tail with it. This ribbon was the only thing out of place that they found with the ship remains. Ozai took it as evidence that Zuko had died.” 

“Do you think Ozai wanted him dead?” Sokka had the nerves to ask, Katara was about to smack his head but Iroh answered. 

“Yes.” Oh. Katara couldn’t even imagine her own father commanding her death... 

Before Sokka could say anything stupid again, the shirshu had sniffed the ribbon and had gotten a scent, “Nyla’s ready to go. Follow us on the bison.” June said.

The gaang quickly hopped on Appa’s saddle and with a yip yip, they were in the sky! 

“So Uncle,” Aang spoke up after a while into their journey, “Do you think Zuko will be happy to see you?”

“I’m not sure Aang,” Iroh’s voice was solemn, “Perhaps. But I fear he might think his family abandoned him.” 

“They did though.” Toph said in her iconic deadpan manner that Katara absolutely loved. 

“I think he might be happy!” Aang was keen on being optimistic, “He might have been waiting for someone. I’m sure he’ll be so happy, he’ll cry tears of joy!”

“I hope so too young Avatar.” Although Iroh didn’t sound too hopeful. 

——

“Fireworks?” 

“Yes!” Smellerbee said excitedly, “The people of the town want to celebrate their freedom and a merchant offered his fireworks, so I offered to help set them off.” 

“I don’t know…” Lee was hesitant. He didn’t really like loud noises. Well explosion noises, it just reminded him of that night. It was a long time ago, but it still brought nightmares. 

Longshot gave him a smile. Not a small one, but an excited smile. It made Lee cave, “Fine, but I won’t light them and I’ll be somewhere quiet when they light.” 

“Great!” Smellerbee jumped up happily, “Let’s go help set them up!” 

Smellerbee led Longshot and Lee to the merchant. They took the crates of explosives to the fields outside of town and started to set them up under the merchant’s instructions. It took them a few tries to get each one set up right. 

Lee left the two as dusk hit. He found himself sitting underneath a tree far from the village, but close enough to see the town, awaiting in anticipation. Once the first star in the cloudless night could be seen- 

Then there were little bunches of glitter and light falling through the sky. 

The fireworks had started, relief settled in, he was far enough away to only hear a small sound. 

It was pretty. 

It looked like the stars were falling from the sky. Different bursts of colors and it was so pretty. 

It almost made Zuko miss firebending. Almost. 

\----

Iroh had been napping for a while. Old men needed naps after all. Alas, he was awoken by Sokka at sundown. 

While Iroh was asleep, June had called them down and told them that someone or something with Zuko’s scent was in a small Earth Kingdom village just over the hill. On top of that, the scent had been fresh. 

Iroh could see his dear nephew again. 

The group decided on leaving Appa outside town, just so they had less attention attracted to them. It didn’t work. The town was small, Nyla and June stood out. The clothing they wore was strange compared to what the villagers wore.

It didn’t take them long to notice that they came in the midst of a celebration, partly due to Aang asking a vendor why people were gathered in the village square. It turns out there was going to be a firework display. 

June told them that what they were searching for was up a hill as she pointed them towards the south, Toph confirmed it with her earth sight. She gave Iroh the ribbon back and rode Nyla out of town. Her excuse was they found what they wanted. With a heartwarming goodbye, June was off. 

Iroh and his gang of children walked up the hill as the fireworks sounded in the background. Iroh was excited. Also nervous. His legs were unsteady, but that was okay. He would see Zuko again. That was worth it. 

They followed the path to the top of the hill. 

A figure stood in the distance, cloaked in the darkness of the night, facing the sky and watching the fireworks.

Iroh stepped forward. The figure turned towards the group, a hand on the hilt of a sheathed weapon. 

Aang stepped forward with Iroh and created a small light with his palm. He started walking forward and motioned Iroh to do the same.

The small light was tiny but bright, much like the Avatar himself. Iroh could clearly see him now. 

A man with golden eyes, pale skin and black hair. A combination of Ursa and Ozai. It was definitely Zuko.

The left side of his face had been scarred. 

Iroh shuttered, he could only imagine the pain, what had happened to this child? The face of a 13 year old boy had been innocent and pure, now burned away. 

Iroh called out, “Zuko? Is that you?” He was really alive.

His nephew said nothing, a spark of surprise in his eyes that was quickly put away. 

“Zuko,” Iroh called again in the calmest voice he could, stepping closer, “Do you remember me? I’m your uncle.” 

“Go away.” The voice came out hoarse and gruff. 

“My nephew, please.” 

“I’m not your nephew,” A hint of anger rose in his voice, “Prince Zuko died. Go away.” 

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh raised his voice, “You stand before me breathing. I’ve looked for you, and now I’ve found you. I will not leave.”

“Then I’ll leave.” Zuko turned around and started walking the opposite direction. 

Aang sighed and with a gust of wind and his staff, he jumped over Zuko and landed in front of him, “Prince Zuko. Your nation needs you. Come with us now and become the new Firelord!” 

Straight to the point, huh? 

“Lee?” A small voice came from behind Aang. 

“Smellerbee!” Zuko lightly pushed Aang out of the way, the Avatar was more than willing to move, “I-I can explain!”

“You lied to us.” The voice belonged to the girl who Iroh had met on the ship to Ba Sing Se, behind her stood her companion with the bow. 

“No, I just-” 

“You are the son of our enemy!” The girl shouted, “You tricked us! We thought you were one of us!” 

“Smellerbee, I-” Zuko’s voice trembled.

“You betrayed us!” Smellerbee continued to scream, her small body full of anger, “You liar! You were our enemy all along! How could you!? You son of a-” 

“Let’s go.” The boy pulled her arm, “We don’t need him.” 

“No!” Zuko shouted, his voice breaking, “Smellerbee! Longshot! Please…” 

“Goodbye.” Longshot spared him a final look, then turned around. 

Zuko reached out for them. His arm touched darkness. He started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and the comments on the last chapter! Please leave more comments and ideas!


	3. Waking Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Aang convince Zuko? Does Zuko return home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had my partner visit for two weeks then I hit a block. So I like this new chapter and I hope it turns out well. Please Enjoy!

Oh. That certainly wasn’t good. Aang was not expecting to run into the freedom fighters for a third time. He certainly wasn’t expecting those kids to be best friends with Ozai’s son. 

But they didn’t know who Zuko was, did they? 

Zuko was glaring to wear his friends' left. Aang almost expected Zuko to run after them but he didn’t. He just starred. Aang could sense a range of emotion radiating from the Prince. 

“Prince-” Aang had started. 

“Leave me alone.” The taller boy had said with a dark growl. Then Zuko clenched his fists and started to march into the night. 

“Let me handle this.” Aang said looking back to his group of friends, especially Uncle Iroh, and he smiled. As he started to follow Zuko’s footsteps. 

It didn’t take long for Aang to reach Zuko, for a short boy he did walk fast. 

Underneath a tree, closer to the heart of the forest, Zuko sat with his hands covering his face. Aang swore he heard soft sobs. 

“Hey.” Aang decided it was best to approach him like he was a dangerous rhino-bull, careful and cautiously. 

“Leave me alone!” Zuko shouted. Okay maybe Aang wasn’t that cautious.

“I’m sorry.” Aang crouched down to the ground and slowly sat so he was on Zuko’s level.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Zuko grumbled, his body on edge, a frown on his face and sadness in his eyes. 

“I didn’t know you kept yourself a secret.” Aang continued on with his apology, “We should have been more discreet.” 

“Whatever,” Zuko said softly, “Just leave.” 

“You were a freedom fighter, weren’t you?” Aang asked him in a hushed voice. 

Zuko hung his head a little lower and said, “Yeah, I was.” 

“Did you know Jet?” Aang asked, inching a little closer. 

“Of course!” Zuko said, looking as irritated as ever, “...Jet, he was my first friend, or well Lee’s I guess.” 

“Lee?” 

“I called myself Lee,” Zuko wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to talk to the Avatar like this, like a friend, “It’s not like I could say my name was Zuko in the Earth Kingdom. I just became a different person I guess.” 

“Oh.” So that's why Longshot and Smellerbee seemed so shocked, but Aang wouldn’t mention that. “Why didn’t you go back to the Fire Nation?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?!” Zuko growled and his eyes gleamed with anger or maybe even a deeper sadness, “Why would I go back to a country that would rather have me dead?” 

“Wha-” Aang was astonished. 

“My father tried to kill me,” Zuko said blunt and harsh, “It was easier for the world to think Zuko died.” 

“Does that mean you hate your nation too?” Aang asked. 

“They did go to war with the world, all fire does is bring death and destruction.” 

Aang wasn’t really expecting that answer, it reminded him of Jeong Jeong, still Aang could argue otherwise, “The war was started by Ozai and his father and his father's father, not by the common people.” 

“Oh, you mean my father and grandfathers!?” Besides, the country thrives on war…” 

Aang did not appreciate how hopeless he sounded, “So, change it! You are not your family’s sins. You are a new breath of life for your nation! You can bring peace and prosperity to people who have forgotten their bright culture. You have seen the way war hurts people, you can stop it from happening again. Help your people Prince Zuko!” 

Zuko had a breathless gaze, wide eyes and Aang knew right there and then that he had broken through. “How?” Zuko finally asked. 

“Become Firelord.” Aang spoke sternly, “I’ll help you, Iroh will help you, you won’t have to do it alone.” 

“If I fail and succumb to the will of my ancestors, I will blame you.” 

“Will you become Firelord Zuko?” 

“Yes.”

\----

This wasn’t how Iroh would have liked to bring Prince Zuko home, but it was the way things happened. Iroh didn’t know how Aang could have convinced him to come home. It appears that this was a last resort for him. It wasn’t as happy as Iroh had imagined it. 

On the way to the Fire Nation, everyone was silent. Zuko stayed in the corner, holding onto the saddle, but he had his arms wrapped around his legs and his face was downcasted. Sokka and Toph had tried to strike up conversations, but were met with nothing. 

Iroh took the time to notice how Zuko acted. His left hand had been scarred, just like his face. His body had become thin, almost ghostly. 

Iroh remembered the Zuko before and reminded himself that the Zuko that now stood before him was not the same boy. 

He was not the same kind, happy child.

Oh Agni, what had happened to this child? What had Ozai done? 

How could Iroh help this poor child?

\----

_“What do you think rich people live like Lee?” Jet asked as he looked up to the sky, stars reflected in his wide eyes._

_“Eating exotic food, more than they could ever need, served on gold and silver platters.” Lee muttered._

_“Fat.” Jet giggled, “Never needing to worry about feeding their children. Never needed to worry about the pains of hunger.”_

_“Never needing to steal from a grouchy old farmer.” Lee chuckled as he remembered how they found dinner earlier that day._

_“Wouldn’t know the pains of tripping over your clumsy friend!”_

_“Hey!” Lee laughed, “I tripped over a tree root because you pushed me into it! I’m not clumsy.”_

_Jet couldn’t hold in his giggles, “Ya think we’ll ever live like that?”_

_“Why would we become farmers?”_

_Jet laughed at him again. “Haha Lee! I mean like rich. Like living in a gold palace and eating like the earth king himself. Never having to worry…”_

_“If I were a king,” Lee spoke in a quiet and serious tone, “I’d feed my subjects before myself. No one would starve.”_

_“We don’t need to be kings to help people.”_

\----

The Fire Nation capital stood tall in the distance. It was Caldera The Royal City. The last time Zuko had seen it was when he left on the ship, he never thought he’d be back. It was almost the same. 

Some of the watchtowers were in the process of being rebuilt. Had it been invaded? 

Appa glided past the harbor and towards Caldera. 

The Royal Palace was in view. At the center of the city. Large estates led up to the huge palace. 

Appa landed in Coronation Plaza, just in front of the Temple. 

As Zuko jumped off Appa, he realized this would be the first time he had stepped on his nation's ground since his supposed death. 

It was an odd sensation. Memories had been flooding back to him. His Mother’s face and his sisters laugh. The buildings had used to seem so tall and grand, now they felt dark.

“Prince Zuko,” A fire sage came up to him and bowed, “I am Sage Shyu, here to welcome you home and lead your coronation. It is an honor.” 

Zuko didn’t really know what to say. He certainly wasn’t expecting a coronation already, maybe just some time to process… 

“Excuse me Sage Shyu,” Iroh walked up next to him and gave Zuko a reassuring glance, “We shall talk of coronation after some dinner, we have been traveling for a while and are hungry, we shall send for you then.” 

“Ah of course,” Sage Shyu gave a deep bow, “I will tell the cooks to prepare a meal for you and all of your companions.” 

“Oh!” Aang popped up from behind Appa, “Some hay for Appa too please!!” 

“Only the best hay for the Avatar’s bison.” Sage Shyu said with a bow directed at Aang and shuffled off to inside the castle. 

Uncle led them to a smaller dining hall, the one Zuko remembered having small family meals with his mother and Azula, sometimes his father. Zuko remembered the days when he was excited to share a meal with Ozai. 

He didn’t like those memories. 

Iroh gestured for him to sit down as the table slowly filled. Zuko sat where his mother used to sit. 

“As we await for dinner, perhaps we shall properly introduce ourselves.” Iroh said as a small flame appeared on his fingertips and lit a candle. 

“Great idea!” the Avatar shouted. Zuko would like to disagree, they all knew each other, did they not remember seeing him in the RedWoods. “I’m Aang, and this is Momo.” Aang pointed to the creature on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go next,” The boy in water tribe gear said loudly, “My names Sokka, I am a swordmaster and the teams tactician, I also dabble in comedy and the arts, I also-” 

“That's enough Sokka,” Zuko scoffed at the sudden interruption from the girl next to him, “I’m Katara, Sokka’s sister. I hope we aren’t being too annoying.” 

“You aren’t.” Zuko said quietly. The girl smiled. Zuko remembered why Jet had seemed to like this girl. 

“My name’s Suki,” Zuko looked to the other side of Sokka, a girl he hadn’t met before, “I’m the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.” 

“It’s an honor.” The Kyoshi Warriors were a respected legend amongst the Freedom Fighters, well most of them, Jet thought they were too neutral in the war. 

“And I’m Toph!” The younger girl shouted, Zuko didn’t recognize her either. “I’m the best earth bender ever!” 

“Oh really?” Zuko didn’t mean for it to sound that sarcastic. 

“I am!” Toph yelled and slammed her hands on the table, “I invented metalbending and I’m the undefeated earth rumble champion!” 

“Technically you are defeated, Aang beat you.” Sokka pipped up. Toph lifted her chin and instantly a rock came flying out of the wall and missed Sokka’s face by an inch. 

“Calm down now,” Iroh chuckled, “We don’t want to destroy the palace.” 

A few seconds later two servants bought platters of food. After placing the food on the table, the two servants bowed and swiftly exited the room. 

The food smelled delicious and also like the unwanted memories of his family. 

There was smoked fish, bowls of plumb, fluffy rice. Papaya, dragonfruit, melons, cherries and all kinds of little berries. 

It was like a dream. 

The people around him laughed and spoke of their travels. It seemed like joy. It seemed so happy. 

Full bellies and good company. 

Was this what it’s like to live like a King?

\----

It was soon dark after the dinner. Zuko was tired. 

Servants led the Avatar and his companions to guest rooms. Iroh led Zuko to his old chamber, but Zuko remembered the way. 

The large doors opened to a dark room. Iroh said goodnight, the doors closed and he was alone. 

It looked untouched, the tables and surfaces had been cleaned and the sheets had been perfectly tucked in. Yet it seemed unreal. The only thing that looked lively was a bouquet of red fire liles placed at the foot of his bed. 

He shed his outer clothing, his old coats and boots. He set his swords and knife on the nightstand besides his bed. Then carefully laid on the bed. 

Zuko never thought he’d be here again. A feathered pillow under his head and a soft blanket underneath him. 

It was like a dream. 

Soon he was asleep and soon he dreamed. 

Jet and Lee, looking at the stars. 

Jet suddenly sank into the earth. His hand reached for Lee’s but Lee couldn’t reach far enough into the darkness. 

Jet screaming for him to help. Until it was silent. 

The night sky turned red and the stars fell from the sky. The grass wilted and the tree’s lost their leaves.

Voices of his friends shouting his name. 

The voice of his mother shouting his name. The voice of Lu Ten, the voice of uncle and even Azula shouting his name until his ears bled. 

The sound of the bomb blowing off again and again. 

The grass under his feet disappeared and was replaced with water. 

He couldn’t breathe. The water pulled him down. 

His father looked down at him and smiled at his pain. 

“No!” Zuko screamed as he awoke. He was okay. A quick glance around the room let him know that his father wasn’t there. He wasn’t drowning. He was fine. 

Zuko laid back down and waited for dawn. 

\----

The sunlight came through the windows quickly and Zuko sat up. He heaved himself out of bed and walked to the door. 

Someone knocked on the door just as he pulled it open. 

“Goodmorning Zuko.” His Uncle greeted him holding a tray of food. 

“Goodmorning.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be up,” Uncle chuckled, “I came to bring you breakfast. We have a busy day today.” 

“Oh?” Zuko took a cup and poured himself tea. He sipped it. It was delicious.

“Coronation,” Uncle spoke with a smile, “The townsfolk have heard and they will be celebrating all night. The nobles would also like to meet you and the leaders of foreign nations will arrive soon.” 

“They know already?” Zuko asked. 

“Yes,” Uncle smiled, “We sent a bird out before we left that village. The townsfolk have been alerted last night and some leaders have been recovering from the war here.” 

“I still don’t know.” Zuko said with a voice of uncertainty. 

“Don’t know what?” 

“If I should be Firelord.” 

“Zuko,” Uncle looked into his eyes, “You are what this country needs. You will be a great Firelord.” 

“But,” Zuko thought of his nightmare, “What if I become like my father and grandfathers? I’m unworthy and I don’t know how to lead a nation!” 

“Did you know,” Uncle took a sip of his tea, “You have more than one great grandfather. On your mother’s side, your great grandfather was Avatar Roku.”

‘What-” 

Uncle cut him off, “My dear Zuko. You have a great deal of good in you. You are not your father. You are Zuko. You won’t be alone either, you will have help and you will listen to your people and let them guide you.” 

“Okay.” 

\----

It was midday when the sun shone brightest. 

Zuko stood behind a curtain. He had bathed, and gotten dressed in formal clothing. His hair had been pinned up in a top not by a servant. He asked her name and she was astonished, her name was Ai.

The Avatar, no Aang sat on the ground meditating. 

“I think they’re ready.” Zuko said as he sat next to Aang. 

“Are you ready?” Aang asked him as he dropped his meditation form.

“No,” Zuko sighed, “But I’m willing to try. I wish Longshot and Smellerbee were here though.”

“I hate to say this,” Then don’t, Zuko wanted to say, “But, they left you like that. They don’t deserve to be here. A real friend would forgive you.” 

Zuko frowned, “I lied to them about being the son of a dictator they hate for three years. I think it was justified.” 

“Maybe,” Aang said, “And maybe they will forgive you eventually.” 

“Thank you for being here,” Zuko said quietly, “You’re a good friend.” 

“C’mon they’re ready!” Aang said with a smile as he jumped to his feet.

Zuko stood. Aang opened the curtains and they walked through. 

People. So many people stood before them. Uncle. The servants. Nobles. Even people from outside the nation. People dressed in Watertribe gear. Earth nation generals. Various people from any nation. 

So many people. 

Zuko walked forward and kneeled to the ground, just as he was told to do. 

Sage Shyu carried the flame crown and held it over his head, “Prince Zuko. Agni recognizes you under a new flame. May Agni guide you and may Agni’s light shine upon you. Prince Zuko, will you serve your nation and lead them in times of joy and suffering?” 

“Yes.” Zuko barely spoke loud enough for the Sage to hear. 

“Prince Zuko,” Sage Shyu placed the headpiece into his top knot, “Rise as Firelord Zuko!” 

Zuko stood slowly. People began to bow and cheer. Aang stepped forward and spoke, “May we find peace together!”

“Long Live Firelord Zuko! Long Live Avatar Aang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and your patience. Let me know what you think about the chapter with a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you enjoyed this and if I should work on it more, I probably will do a few more chapters...


End file.
